Kitahara Sayaka
さやか |image = Kitahara-2016-front.jpg |caption = Kitahara Sayaka, January 2016 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 163cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, voice actress, idol |active = 2004-present ( years) |agency = (2004-2010) TIGHTPRO (2011-2015) Ken Production (2016-) |label = (2004-2010) FRAME (2011-2012) Avex (2012-) |group2 = Hello Pro Egg |generation2 = 1st Generation |join2 = June 20, 2004 |graduate2 = March 9, 2011 |days2 = 6 Years, 8 Months, 18 Days |acts = Hello Pro Egg, MilkyWay, COLORS |twitter = |instagram = }} Kitahara Sayaka (北原沙弥香) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Avex as a soloist. She joined Hello! Project in 2004 as a member of Hello Pro Egg and was also a member of the Hello! Project trio MilkyWay. She has sold over 7,000 copies in Japan. Her highest selling single is Natsu ga Yattekuru with 2,191 copies sold, and her lowest selling single is Kanari Junjou with 1,130 copies sold. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Kitahara was born on November 29, 1993 in Saitama, Japan from a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a sister. 2004 - 2005 Kitahara Sayaka joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside twenty-nine other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment, as such Kitahara received free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. The only work Kitahara got during this time was performing as backing dancers during the Hello! Project concerts. 2006 In 2006 Kitahara received a part in the musical Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ as well as recording the Nissen Hikosen Project 2006 campaign song "Sora ga aru" with three other Egg members. 2007 All of the members of Hello Pro Egg officially debuted in concert in the Shinjin Kouen concert series. As of November 23, 2007 she was noted as the tallest member of Hello Pro Egg, although there was no accurate information regarding her height. 2008 In March, it was announced that Kitahara would be joining fellow Hello Pro Egg member Kikkawa Yuu and Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu to form a new unit, MilkyWay. Kitahara was the voice of a character in the anime, Kirarin☆Revolution, as was Kikkawa and Kusumi. The unit was a unit inside the anime and the real life unit sang songs for the opening and ending sequences of the anime. On April 30, MilkyWay released their debut single, "Anataboshi". The single peaked at #3 on the Oricon charts. On October 29, MilkyWay released their second single, "Tan Tan Taan!" which achieved a ranking of #8. 2009 From November 4-8, Kitahara appeared in the stage play "Rintoshite!" alongside Korenaga Miki, Sainen Mia, Miyoshi Erika, and Sano Kaori.Official Gekijyo Page 2010 From April 8-12, Kitahara appeared in the stage play "Kaibutsu no Kodemo".Official Gekijyo Page 2011 In March, she finished her Hello Pro Egg training. It was later announced that she would release a single, set to be released on June 22nd, titled "Yappa Seishun". It was the ending theme song for Inazuma Eleven Go! ''and featured Yoshizawa Hitomi in the PV. In June 2011, appeared as a guest in the Children TV show Oha Suta and she sang her first single Yappa Seishun On June 8, Kitahara opened her own official Ameblo blog. On September 9, Kitahara announced her second single "Kanari Junjou". On November 20, she appeared in Niigaki Risa's radio show "''Risa's NightHouse". In early December, Kitahara participated in Level 5 event 2011 and performed "Yume no Katamari" and "Aijou – Jounetsu – Neppuu" In December, Kitahara announced that her third single HAJIKE-YO! will be released in February 2012. 2012 On March 10, Kitahara announced on her blog that she graduated from High School. On April 23, it was announced that Kitahara will release her 4th single Natsu ga Yattekuru which will be the first ending to the anime Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone. In June, Kitahara apeared on the TV show Oha Star as special quest. On September 9, it was announced that Kitahara will transfer labels from FRAME to Avex which is the same label that Goto Maki is on. Kitahara will transfer to Avex in October, 2012. On September 28, Kitahara started attending university. 2013 On March 6, Kitahara released her first album titled Haru no Gradation. In May, it was announced Kitahara would be collaborating with voice actress Yuki Aoi to form the duo group COLORS and release the single Katte ni Cinderella, which is the first end theme for the anime Inazuma Eleven Go: Galaxy. On October 18, Kitahara announced on her blog that she will be in Inazuma Eleven Go: Galaxy, taking the role of Pixie along with her role of Sorano Aoi. In November, Kitahara's partner, Yuki Aoi, in the unit COLORS was replaced by Takagaki Ayahi. 2014 In January, it was announced that Kitahara's unit COLORS will sing the 3rd ending theme to the anime Inazuma Eleven Go: Galaxy, the song is called Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane. On January 8th, Kitahara blogged that Kobayashi Yuu would appear in COLORS' third single instead of Takagaki. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kitahara Sayaka (北原さやか) *'Nicknames:' Saaya (さぁや), Saya, Sayasaya, Sayasama *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height:' 163cm *'Western Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster. *'Former MilkyWay Color:' Light Blue *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004–2011) **MilkyWay (2008–2009) *'Other Groups:' **COLORS (2013-) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Cooking, singing, collecting hand towels. *'Special Skill:' Tennis. * Favorite Food: Sweets, Pork, Spicy food * Favorite Color: Strong Pink. *'Current Boom:' Rhinestone *'Looks Up To:' Yoshizawa Hitomi *'Best Friends: 'Hashimoto Aina and Komine Momoka Discography The following singles and albums are released under the artist name Sorano Aoi (CV: Kitahara Sayaka) unless indicated otherwise. Singles #2011.06.22 Yappa Seishun (やっぱ青春) #2011.11.09 Kanari Junjou (かなり 純情) #2012.02.08 Hajike-Yo!! #2012.06.13 Natsu ga Yattekuru (夏 が やってくる) Other Singles *2006.04.23 Sora ga Aru (空がある) (as Kitahara Sayaka, with Fukuda Kanon, Stukas Robin Shoko and Hashida Mirei) *2008.08.27 Anataboshi (Noel Ver.) (as Yukino Noel) *2008.08.27 Sansan Gogo (Noel Ver.) (as Yukino Noel) *2009.03.18 Makenki! Tsuyoki! Genki! Maemuki! (as Yukino Noel) *2012.10.24 Te wo Tsunagou (with Terasaki Yuka and Ohara Takashi) *2013.02.06 Seishun Oden (with Yurin, Mina, and Yuki Aoi) *2017.05.03 DECIDE (with Takada Yuuki, Nishida Nozomi, Hidaka Rina, and Hioka Natsumi) Albums *2013.03.06 Haru no Gradation Singles Participated In MilkyWay *Anataboshi *Tan Tan Taan! COLORS *Katte ni Cinderella *Fashion☆Uchuu Senshi * Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane Works Movies *2010 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro Kaiki TV Shows *2008- Oha Suta Anime *2008-2009 Kirarin☆Revolution (as Yukino Noel) *2011-2012 Inazuma Eleven Go! (as Sorano Aoi) *2011 Inazuma Eleven Go: Kyuukyoku no Kizuna Gryphon (as Sorano Aoi) *2012-2013 Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono Stone (as Sorano Aoi) *2012 Inazuma Eleven Go vs Danball Senki W (as Sorano Aoi) *2013-2014 Inazuma Eleven Go: Galaxy (as Sorano Aoi and Pixie) *2014 Space☆Dandy 2nd Season (as Emily) *2017 Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism (as Mary Kikakujou) *2017 Pokémon Generations (as Mars) *2018 Poputepipikku (as Elf) *2018 Devils' Line (as Feng Jing) *2019 Kakegurui xx (as Komabami Nozomi) Video Games *2017 Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (as Young Tobin) *2017 Ever Oasis *2019 The IDOLM@STER; Shiny Colors (as Izumi Mei]) Dubbing * Red Dwarf, Waitress Greta as Amrita Acharia) * Carmen Sandiego, The Driver (Toks Olangundoye) Theater *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ *2009.11.04~08 Rin Toshite *2010.04.08~11 Kaibutsu no Kodomo *2013.02.09~17 Sorao no sekai *2013 Nyotai Shakespeare 004 "Shikkin King Lear" *2014.07.30~08.03 The Kaidan Alps Ichiman Jaku Final *2015 Psychic Detective Yakumo: Inori no Hitsugi *2015 MEIDO IN HEAVEN Radio *2011-2012 Kitahara Sayaka no Doryoku no Sainou Trivia *She was once the tallest H!P Egg. *Sorano Aoi is her second character to voice and Pixie is her third also of the same anime *She has a hamster (Hamuchan), two cats (Nyanta and Kokochan) and a Rabbit (Momochan) *While a Hello Pro Egg, she was friends with Hashimoto Aina and Komine Momoka. *Kitahara is a big fan of Yoshizawa Hitomi and when she heard that Yoshizawa would be appearing in her music video for her single Yappa Seishun, she was very excited. *She is close friends with Kusumi Koharu and sometimes appears on Kusumi's blog. *She sometimes appears on the TV show Oha Star. *According to her blog, Kitahara is a fan of Nana Mizuki. *She was close friends with Kikkawa Yuu. *She, Arai Manami, and Sekine Azusa were the longest serving Eggs, serving 7 years and 9 months, until Saho Akari surpassed their record with 7 years and 10 months. *On November 8, 2016 she attended Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Budokan concert alongside several other former Hello! Pro Egg members. *She has the same last name as Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kitahara Momo. See Also *Gallery:Kitahara Sayaka Honorary Titles References External Links *Ken Production Profile *Twitter *Instagram *Official Website (archived) *Official Blog (archived) *Hello Pro Egg Fansite cs:Kitahara Sayaka es:Kitahara Sayaka Category:Soloists Category:Kirarin Revolution Category:MilkyWay Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Saitama Category:November Births Category:2004 Additions Category:2011 Departures Category:1993 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Avex Entertainment Category:FRAME Category:Kitahara Sayaka Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Sagittarius Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:Rooster